The present invention relates to saw blades and, more particularly, to saw blades for use with reciprocating saws.
Saw blades, such as reciprocating saw blades, are used for cutting wood, metal, plastics, and other materials. A saw blade typically includes a body, an attachment portion, and a cutting portion. The cutting portion includes a plurality of teeth made up of one or more tooth forms. Overtime, the cutting portion may become worn from repeated use. However, the cutting portion of a saw blade typically wears unevenly such that only one section of the cutting portion becomes worn and dull, while another section of the cutting portion remains relatively sharp and still usable.